The present invention relates to jewelry devices. More specifically, the present invention provides a scar covering jewelry device including a removable adhesive backing adapted to adhere the device to a bandage or the wearer's skin, in an effort to prevent rubbing or knocking if the area is still sore or healing, which prevents further injury or harm and conceals a wound or scar while it heals.
When an individual undergoes surgery, a scar is often left behind on their skin. Other incidents such as injuries can leave scars, bruising, or other markings on the skin. The markings can be unsightly to some individuals, and the individual may wish to cover the marking to prevent others from seeing it. One option for covering a scar or other marking is to place a bandage over it. However, the bandage can be just as unsightly as the marking it is covering, and still alludes to the fact that there is an injury or other marking being covered. Some individuals may attempt to use jewelry to cover a skin marking, but jewelry often hangs loosely and does not stay effectively positioned over the marking. It is therefore desirable to provide a scar covering jewelry device that can be adhered to a bandage or to the wearer's skin in order to cover a scar or other marking thereon.
In light of the above devices disclosed in the known art, it is submitted that the present invention substantially diverges in design elements from the known art and consequently it is clear that there is a need in the art for an improvement to existing jewelry devices. In this regard the present invention substantially fulfills these needs.